User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/SONIC BOOMTEEN
AM I FATSO NOW.PNG|TOP OF THE WORLD: By Mr. Yokai Bety.png|Uhh... wasn't it Sonic Boomteen? Sixteen Yokai.PNG|Yeah, wasn't it? (oh yeah green is now female) Image Unknown.png|SHUT IT! There is a Top of the World by Dove Cameron/Imagine Dragons, one by Greek Fire, one by the Carpenters, one by Valen, AND JUST SHUT IT! I'm going to make a Top of the World for this! WHORT DA HECK EIGHTEEN GET OUTTA DA SELECTION FOR BEING SUPER RECTANGLE!!!.PNG|HEY GUYS! I'M SANIC BUT I DON'T GO LIGHTSPEED! Eighteen stop or i have to crush you with betty no wait kill you with blazoid no wait zap you til you die no wait dab on you no wait UGH I DONT KNOW.PNG|LOL! Eightteenhaters.png|ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EIGHTEEN BUT HE GOT CHOPPED APART.PNG|KA! HEY! YOU CAN'T STOP ME! I'M SUPERSONIC SANIC WANNABE EIGHTEEN! Eighteendizzy.JPG|I CAN'T STOP WON'T STOP WILL GO SUPER FAST 'TIL YOU GET PAST! YEAH! Carrotillery.png|LOOK OUT GUYS! NOOTNADO.PNG|WILL STOP CAN STOP THE EVIL CLICHES! YOKAIMEETYOURWORSTNIGHTMARE.png|HEY GUYS, I'M SUPER CLICHE! PHOTON EXPLOSION!.PNG|(super cliche gets blown up) Eighteen stop or i have to crush you with betty no wait kill you with blazoid no wait zap you til you die no wait dab on you no wait UGH I DONT KNOW.PNG|WHERE AM I SOARING? DID YOU CALL ME FATSO.PNG|ON TOP OF THE WORLD! (DUH!) AM I FATSO NOW.PNG|OH YEAH, YOU CAN'T STOP MY FURY OF FLYING! AM I FATSO NOW.PNG|I'M! OHHHHHHH MI GAWSH! I AM GOING TO FARTPUKE ALL MY COOKIES OUT!.png|ONE! TSRITW WHEN HE SEES LOW BUDGET TWO.PNG|TWO! THREE WHAT HAPPENED TWO YOU.png|THREE! MILDLY INSULTED FOUR.png|FOUR! Gotta Go Faster.png|LIGHTSPEEDS AWAY! V2 OF MONSTER FIVE.jpg|FIVE! Scary Six.png|ZIXX! sevens durpiest face.PNG|FLEBBIN! POUR AAYTE.PNG|AAYTE! THE INTRO ISNT UPDATED I WANNA DIE.png|O N E S O N A R O C K E T! THE INTRO ISNT UPDATED I WANNA DIE.png|WHAT DOES THAT EQUAL? OCTOBLOCK RODEO YAYAAYAY.PNG|OCTOBLOCK ON A ROCKET! OCTOBLOCK MATRIX!.PNG|HE'S SOARING THROUGH DiaOctonaughty.png|COMIN' TO EIGHT EEN ROUNDS AROUND THE NOW LAME NUMBERLAND.PNG|THE TOP OF THE WORLD, YEAH! O meh gawd a fat thing.png|HE'S COMIN' DOWN, Memetchi Shocked-1-.png|SOCIAL POUND OCTOBLOCK RODEO YAYAAYAY.PNG|ON TOP OF THE WORLD! YEAH! DA ACTUAL DIDDY KONG.png|KILLIN' CLICHES LIKE SOME GATLING BAZOOKA UPGRADED KOOLGAL WITH KEY.PNG|YEET! PAINTING IS NICE.PNG|It's beginning to look a lot like an ice world~ ice world~ slippppery controls. As you steer through the cliche, you're gonna get some- OCTOBLOCK RODEO YAYAAYAY.PNG|'OCTOBLOCK ON A ROCKETS!' Screaming Seventeen.JPG|OH NO! PHOTON EXPLOSION!.PNG|(seventeen becomes 0% cliche by being hit by octoblock on a rocket) DID YOU CALL ME FATSO.PNG|OH, YEAH! DON'T CALL ME FATSO! Koolgal's nightmare.jpg|(Hey fatso!) AM I FATSO NOW.PNG|Else you're going to get some V.A.T.S YO! (brings out a Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System and slows down time, and then blasts Handlebar Harry) Eighteen stop or i have to crush you with betty no wait kill you with blazoid no wait zap you til you die no wait dab on you no wait UGH I DONT KNOW.PNG|SAVIN' YOU FROM EMOTIONAL STUFF! Lookat16'sface.PNG|OH! Lookat16'sface2.PNG|NO! TWISTY.PNG|(cries so hard) GOSH NOT THE TRAGIC!.PNG|DON'T WANNA PUKE TEARS! 2B564E94-6957-40D1-A1E4-89A3524E49CB.jpeg|'Reanimated Ron': NO PUKEY! People be RAGIN.PNG|'Chuckshare and Chargin' Chuck E Cheese': OH YES PUKEY. OCTOBLOCK RODEO YAYAAYAY.PNG|I'LL THROW IT OFF A BLUFF! OCTOBLOCK RODEO YAYAAYAY.PNG|(transforms the whole thing into...) 839D1DFA-EEF5-4F86-AE30-3251DF356126.jpeg|(credit to GuacamoleTacos) 09239748-1549-4BBB-A118-CC5ED1E19434.jpeg HASHTAG SHIP EVERYDAY YO.png CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|'AHH SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTT!' (gets kicked by Reanimated Ron 256 times, flies 256 lightspeeds per 256 seconds, gets hit by 256 meteors, falls into the culmina crater 256 times, and this repeats 256 times) EVEN NORTIER CHUCKSHARE A A A A.PNG|(implodes 65536 times) OCTOBLOCK RODEO YAYAAYAY.PNG|WHY CAN I DO THIS, YA ASK? I'LL GIVE YA A TASK; EIGHTEEN BUT HE GOT CHOPPED APART.PNG|SAY EIGHTEEN BUT HE GOT CHOPPED APART.PNG|THAT Eighteen stop or i have to crush you with betty no wait kill you with blazoid no wait zap you til you die no wait dab on you no wait UGH I DONT KNOW.PNG|I Eighteen stop or i have to crush you with betty no wait kill you with blazoid no wait zap you til you die no wait dab on you no wait UGH I DONT KNOW.PNG|AM OHHHHHHH MI GAWSH! I AM GOING TO FARTPUKE ALL MY COOKIES OUT!.png|ONE! TSRITW WHEN HE SEES LOW BUDGET TWO.PNG|TWO! THREE WHAT HAPPENED TWO YOU.png|THREE! MILDLY INSULTED FOUR.png|FOUR! V2 OF MONSTER FIVE.jpg|FIVE! Scary Six.png|ZIXX! sevens durpiest face.PNG|FLEBBIN! POUR AAYTE.PNG|AAYTE! THE INTRO ISNT UPDATED I WANNA DIE.png|O N E S O N A R O C K E T! THE INTRO ISNT UPDATED I WANNA DIE.png|WHAT DOES THAT EQUAL? OCTOBLOCK RODEO YAYAAYAY.PNG|'OCTOBLOCK ON A ROCKET!' OCTOBLOCK RODEO YAYAAYAY.PNG|FLYIN' TO THE TOP OF THE WORLD! OCTOBLOCK UR TENTICKLES!!!.png|(SO BOLD!) 8PogoLeft.JPG|(COMEDY GOLD!) YOKAIMEETYOURWORSTNIGHTMARE.png|SUPER CLICHE IS- OCTOBLOCK RODEO YAYAAYAY.PNG|(implodes super cliche) SUPER BAD, NOT AT ALL RAD! OCTOBLOCK RODEO YAYAAYAY.PNG|I'LL STOP DHARKRON OCTOBLOCK RODEO YAYAAYAY.PNG|I'LL STOP GALEEM OCTOBLOCK RODEO YAYAAYAY.PNG|I'LL STOP SATAN (AND RAFISOL) OCTOBLOCK RODEO YAYAAYAY.PNG|THEN I'LL GO ON TOP OF THE WOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Bety.png|Oh no, I'm gonna be late for the date with Reanimated Ron! Eighteen stop or i have to crush you with betty no wait kill you with blazoid no wait zap you til you die no wait dab on you no wait UGH I DONT KNOW.PNG|NO PROBLEM, WE'LL GO AT FAST RATE! (grabs boing boing betty and takes her to Reanimated Ron in one millisecond) INACCURATECY.PNG|how did you teleport here betty Insert a seizure joke which is not a seizure joke.png|''insert dharkron and galeem waging wars against eachother'' OCTOBLOCK RODEO YAYAAYAY.PNG|I'M ON TOP OF THE WORLD AND I SEE IT ALL I'M SO BOLD I GOT THE TRUE TRUE ENDING OF SSBU! (galeem and dharkron implode) OCTOBLOCK RODEO YAYAAYAY.PNG|COME AT ME Seventeen-0.png|YO! Fourteen 14.png|NO! PHOTON EXPLOSION!.PNG|(everything becomes 0% cliche) this song is work in progress credit to everyone who hasnt been meanies to me Category:Blog posts